The invention relates generally to farm equipment of the ground-working or cultivating type having a plurality of sections connected together to form a wide transverse structure and more particularly to the type having a main central section and adjacent side sections spaced in a side-by-side relationship and pivotally connected to the center section to be folded thereabout.
Multiple sectioned farm implements of the type having sections folded by hydraulic cylinders are known in the art. It is also known to use stop means to limit the arc through which the sections rotate as folded and latch means to secure the forward sections when they are transported or stored.